The New Recruits: Black Butler FanFic
by CrazyPlatypusBehindYou
Summary: Three new new shinigami are due to join the repears. Nobody cared. Until they found out the 3 new reapers were female.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hallo! So recently I proof-read all my work (I say "all" although I haven't done very much :) ) and realised, I shoulda done that sooner. So many mistakes… I am ASHAMED.**_

 _ **Also check out one of my friends' fabfics; Pandora Hearts Recovery Centre... It's kinda depressing TBH.**_

It was a regular day at the shinigami headquarters. The atmosphere seemed calm, as always. Newly trained reapers were expected to join today but nobody really seemed to care. That was the case, until, they found out the reapers joining were three females.

The office doors opened as silence slowly crept through the room. It all began with two heels tapping the ground. Then two more firm steps of biker like boots and last, but apparently not least two skip like 'steps' into the room, followed by a loud laugh which echoed through the building. The sudden outburst of noise instantly got the attention of the entire office; all the reapers present staring at their, soon to be, new colleagues, all except the one sitting at a desk in the back doing paper work.

These disruptive 3 were, of course, the new reapers.

The one in the centre had black and red hair, her glasses were a slight pale red, her eyes were the lightest shade of green possible for a shinigami to have and she was tall. Very. tall. The red-head wore a black blouse shirt and heels, done to correctly fit the others in the room, all of them also wearing office like clothes .

The one next to her had black and blue hair resting comfortably on her shoulder, her feet were engulfed by heavy soled trainers and she wore a white shirt fitting perfectly with her zebra coloured tie. She was tall also, but not as tall as the first.

At last there was the one who had rudely interrupted the entire headquarters without a care in the world. Her hair was a dark chestnut colour; it was messily done and was about as straight as wood, although there were little curls peeking out at the top now and then. Her clothing matched the others in the room perfectly, except for a few unavoidably, obvious details. California style sunglasses fell on her nose, slightly covering her freckled face with the reflection of everyone before her in its lenses, she wore a jean jacket over her white blouse and sneakers to go with the rest of her clothing.

The shinigami, who before was doing paper work in the back, now got up and walked towards the three new reapers. He straightened up, adjusted his glasses and stepped forward; a crazy...man?...in red following behind him closely.

"Hello, I believe you are the new reapers joining us? It's nice to meet you. I'm William T. Spears."

The reaper spoke in a deep monotone voice, he paused. Only to open his mouth again with a questioning look on his face.

"Is she...OK?" He asked while gesturing towards the loud mouthed, new reaper.

She was staring at him, her sunglasses slowly dripping off her face. Lost in his piercing emerald eyes; she was frozen. Her comrades soon realised this and elbowed her to get her to stop daydreaming. Quickly snapping out of it she readjusted the glasses on her face and stood up straight.

"Ye, she's fine. You know. For someone as weird as her..." The reaper in heels teased.

"HEY!" The daydreamer retorted.

"Anyways." William continued "I'll show you all to your offices and then you can get started-"

"OH WILLIAM I KNOW YOU SAID TO BE CALM WHEN THEY ARRIVED, BUT I SIMPLY CAN NOT HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" The shark toothed...woman?...grinned behind him "THOSE HEALS ARE JUST TOO GORGEOUS." The seemingly feminine 'male' SHOUTED while pointing at the tall new reapers shoes.

"Grell."

"Yes WILLL~?"

" Stay. Here."

"Anything for you my dear!"

With a loud sigh William adjusted his glasses and stepped in front of the women and began walking down a hallway.

"Follow me please."

The new shinigamis obeyed and followed him curiously into the chrome coloured corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hi there. Sooo.. I'm not too good at this whole "a/n" thing, so just bare with me._**

 ** _I apologise to anyone who has read and enjoyed the first chapter and was actually wanting another one. TBH i had no clue people actually read this. As always I do not own black butler, sadly. But I do own the plot of this story so.. Ye._**

 ** _Also be sure to check out one of my friend's stories, especially if you like Pandora Hearts etc (the name of her fanfic is Pandora Hearts Recovery Center...original ik)_**

They followed William down the corridor. It was surprisingly silent. The only things heard were their footsteps, each following a steady rhythm. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall, most of the group quickly glimpsed at the images while walking past them at the same speed as before.

But no. The loudmouth decided otherwise. She thought she should stop in front of each painting one at a time, completely hypnotised by simple images of sunsets and forests. The reaper in the boots stopped and turned, she grabbed the loudmouth's arm and forcefully dragged her through the corridor.

For the next 5 minutes there was just an awkward silence roaming the hallways, when William adjusted his glasses, for the fifth time that minute, and spoke up.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I caught your names earlier on."

"Oh yeah. I'm Sammi Evergreen." the tallest one simply stated.

The blue haired reaper followed with an answer shortly after;

"Jess Goldenhive, nice to meet'cha."

"Oh and this loud creature here i-"

"Lela, Lela Dominay! ...I love your glasses by the way."

She mumbled the last part rather quietly, yet still perfectly audible due to her overly loud voice, with a pinkly tinted face.

William replied with a small, almost non existent smile, but it was still there long enough for Lela to notice it. He coughed, adjusted his glasses...AGAIN... and announced that they should carry on, since there was no time to waste.

A few minutes later, after having seen William's and Ronald's offices and Grell's... room space...which might count as an office...maybe?...They finally reached the offices assigned to them. The rooms were very plain. A desk, a typewriter, some papers and a box which contained they're requested death scythes; nothing more, nothing less. William then, gave each of them a pile of paperwork, which he wanted done before the next morning.

"Every evening at exactly 7:30 P.M., I expect each of you to drop of your paperwork at my office, fail to do so, get overtime. I think that would be all."

And with that the man (as predictable as it was) readjusted his glasse N, for the 56th times to be exact. Lela counted. (Stalker much?). He turned around and was about to walk of, before he looked back over his shoulder to quickly announce

"Oh and Lela, I assume you have been told this but; all grim reapers wear black. Off with the blue jacket as soon as possible."

Jess nudged Lela and laughed. Lela pouted a bit, but then thought about it and took of the jacket.

The next morning they were all in the main hall waiting for their announcement.

"Recently there have been quite a lot of incidents of demons coming in between reapers doing they're job, even more so than usual. For that reason everyone will have to group up when out in the human world for a while. I hope none of you mind, not that your opinion really matters, but still."

Everyone in the room nodded and waited to be assigned their work. Coincidentally, Sammi, Jess and Lela were all put together, along with William, Ronald and Grell. Grell was quite pleased that she was put with William but was even more pleased when she read what they had to do.

They were to go to a ball at the Phantomhive manor, apparently there were going to be quite a few strange deaths, but the presence of Ciel Phantomhive's 'butler' threatened their mission even more so. But to Grell, this was just another chance to stare at her beloved BASSY~

Three suits. Three dresses. Two very uncomfortable reapers. Grell hated her suit and Lela hated her dress. Yet, of course, they had to wear it to the ball anyways. Especially after being caught trying to swap clothing.

They were all to arrive in pairs 12-17 minutes after one another. First Grell and Sammi would arrive, a bit later Jess and Ronald and then finally William and Lela. Their orders were simple;

"Try fit in with the humans as much as possible and be ready to collect the souls we asked you to collect. You'll have to stay an extra two days, however, since it is almost certain there will be more than four souls to collect."

A trip back to the human world they had left just two months ago...What can go wrong, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own Black Butler, (if I did, I would probably be making a season 3) I only own the plot to this story, my OCs are based on real people sooooo… I guess I own their new names? Anywaysssssss, enjoy!**_

Grell and Sammi arrived first, the wheels of their carriage slowly sneaking onto the Phantomhive property. Sadly, Grell had to cut off her long, _beautiful_ red locks to make her look more manly. Sammi, on the other hand, had to dye her hair ginger to let her blend in more with all the other guests at the manor. As they stepped out of the carriage together, Grell let out a slight growl.

"This is what they made me cut my hair for? A rich-con? Please. Who came up with this IDIOTIC, HEARTBREAKING IDEA"

"Grell please. Calm. Down. You're worse than Lela! And you shouting won't exactly help keep us undercover"

"Yes, yes. Whatever! Let's just get all of this over with so I can get back my gorgeous red locks" she whined, frowning with tears in her eyes. Sammi patted her shoulder and sighed.

"It's ok, just try act as posh as possible"

Grell simply nodded and, with Sammi's arm interlocked in her's, they walked into the manor together.

One step inside and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Ohhh MYYY~ THIS PLACE IS STUN-"

Grell was suddenly interrupted, while loudly admiring the big hall, in a rather feminine tone.

"Grell. You're. Supposed. To. Be. A. Guyyyy."

"Ugh. Fine. But I don't think I can do that for very long"

Sighing, _he_ cleared his throat and deepened his voice before asking Sammi;

"Would you like to join me on the dance floor?"

Sammi was both shocked and impressed by the red reaper's vocal skills and nodded. He took her hand, dragged her to the dance floor and the music began to play...

One step and everyone else faded away, it was just Grell and Sammi now; together forever, hypnotised by each other's emerald eyes, their gazes stopping the natural flow of time. Step after step, caught up in the moment. Caught up in the romantic music. Caught up in the twists and turns and the soothing rhythm of their fantasy.

Sadly, time soon speed up again and all the people reappeared.

"Care for another dance?"

Grell questioned, but before even getting an answer, they were both back on the dance floor, continuing their daydream, never wanting to wake up again.

Here came Jess and Ronald. It was awkward, to put it bluntly. They weren't sure whether to hook arms or hold hands or just not do anything and stand there. Jess glanced across the hall and was amazed by the fountain of champagne towered up next to a window; she elbowed the absent-minded ginger next to her and pointed at the masterpiece of art on the other side of the hall. They looked at each other and gradually a devilish smirk crawled onto their faces.

"This night may be more fun than I thought." Jess cackled

"You might be just be right, hon"

Just a little while later, they were downing glass after glass of champagne, wine and whatever else they happened to find was being served.

They had somehow gotten lost now. In an empty corridor with one door at the end of it. Jess stepped closer and reached for the handle. The hallway was dark, only lighted by a few candles lined along the wall.

"Jess, maybe we should get back to the party"

"Don't you want to know what's behind this door"

He stared at the entrance in front of him, thought it over and said;

"I don't think we should go snooping without telling the rest of the group where we're going. Curiousity killed the cat!"

"And satisfaction brought it back" Jess said with smug expression on her face.

Ronald was stunned, having no come back… AT ALL. He stopped and thought again and was finally able to convince himself to just go with it.

"Fine."

"HA" Jess twisted the handle, and what she saw was breathtaking. "It's… IT'S A WINE ROOM!"

Could this night get any better? Maybe. Maybe not.

Meanwhile, Lela and Will were still on their way. The carriage was dead silent, not in an awkward way but in a boring way, well for Lela at least. She was gazing out the carriage window,desperately longing for some sort of entertainment.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

"No."

The blunt reply was hardly enough for the raven-haired girl, so she decided to try spark up a conversation with the cold-hearted reaper in front of her. He seemed to be reading a book of some sort, it didn't look very professionally made, as if still just a draft. This kindled her curiousity, so she just straight up asked;

"What'cha reading?"

"A book written by Thomas Wallis, a gentleman whose soul I had to collect, along with Grell, for my final examinations. It's actually quite a literary masterpiece, although he never got to publish it. He was run over by a carriage before he was able to, he was so caught up in getting to the book publishers on time, that he didn't watch where he was going." His voice was cold and emotionless, not even a hint of pity. Lela was speechless, but was able to mutter out a few words.

"...That's...that's horrible." what seemed like a rare sight, Lela had a frown on her face, a real, soul piercing frown.

"Bringing your emotions into your work is a waste of time."

"Huh." Lela was in disbelief and asked yet another question. "But without emotions, how are we supposed to judge and understand the person whose soul we're reaping?"

"Reaping is a science, a job, a punishment. It isn't supposed to be fun. Now i suggest you focus, we've arrived" he stepped out, took Lela's hand and lifted her from the carriage. "Try to blend in as much as possible, humans here are different from the ones in the city-"

"I'm not stupid. I've been around rich people my entire human life. It was boring. But i know how to fit in with these kind of people"

William nodded and stated "Whatever you say."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I do NOT own Black Butler...Obviously)

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Sammi blurted out; for once Lela wasn't the interruptive one.

Will, Ronald, Grell and Lela shot her a menacing glare, which was abruptly interrupted by a cold chuckle. They were dead now, more so than usual. Jess, floating in the centre of the large space, fluttered open her eyes and reached out her hand to the heavens.

'Just hold on a bit longer'

She was completely isolated from the violent chaos and destruction around her. Flames, knives, garden tools. The hall was a living hell.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

EARLIER THAT WEEK:

"These humans are so pampered it's making me sick. The fact that this event is being managed by demon scum also doesn't make me any more comfortable." 

"It's not that bad. HAVE YOU SEEN THE FESTIVALS PEASANTS HAVE? They basically drown themselves in cheap alcohol and dirt in the middle of the streets they so proudly call their home (I mean, why would they want to live on the streets instead of a house?) so Will you stop complaining? At least these people have class and don't behave like savages." Lela chuckled. "You picked up my pun right..?"

"Yes, I did. Along with your bad education of a 'peasant's' lifestyle. You sound worse than that demon's little brat."

"Well, that's what I was taught as a child, and I was taught by some of the most knowledgeable people in Britain … so it's gotta be valid to some exten-"

"Whoever taught you such lies was evidently a monster. Honestly, the stupidity of the rich. Events, such as these, are an unnecessary waste of money."

"You seem rather defensive of peasants. Any reason that could be?"

"Focus, will you?"

"Fine." There was a short pause, but Lela eventually spotted something of interest. "It's Sammi and Grell, let's join the-"

"No." Will grasped her wrist. "We are to seem unrelated with them for now. We need to find the soul we are collecting tonight and make sure they die this time. I would also like it if you would concentrate on fitting in with the humans here. That means 'fitting' NOT 'being'. There are enough rich brats walking the earth at the moment, and we do not need another one."

Once again, Lela was stunned but nodded her head to end this MORE THAN AWKWARD conversation.

'This guy is weird… handsome ...but weird.'

"I NEVER KNEW THERE WERE SO MANY DIFFERENT KINDS OF ALCOHOL!" Jess was ecstatic… and had consumed A LOT of alcohol. Saying they were drunk was probably the understatement of the century.

"HEY! Look over here, this one looks really expensive."

Their eyes widened at the handcrafted bottle of champagne, yet to be opened. The liquid was inside a tinted black bottle which was covered in cursive, french writing.

"We should totally open it."

Jess was all for the idea until Ronald reached for the bottle, uncovered his watch and she caught a glimpse of the current time, realising it was around the time for Will and Lela to arrive. She pointed this out and, after downing the massive bottle, left for the ballroom.

"Is that...Jess?" Lela squinted her eyes trying to recognise her friend staggering across the hall. She stopped a second to think.

"Wobbly feet…" she thought out loud "awkward facial expressions…. Oh God, please no!" Lela muttered.

"Why is someone like you praying?…all throughout your cinematic record you claim God is stupid."

"I'M NOT PRAYING, IT'S AN EXPRESSION AND I'M SAYING IT BECAUSE SHE'S DRUNK!"

Then she processed what he had said.

"Wait. You've seen my cinematic record, serious-"

"If your friend is drunk," he began to explain, completely ignoring her troubles "we may have a problem at hand. I knew pairing your friend with Ronald would lead to difficulties. Honestly, does nobody understand the importance of professionalism?"

"Hey, it's fine. This has happened many times before. This isn't our first mission you know? We're new in this country, not to reaping."

William looked slightly confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you read the files sent over…?"

"That was Grell's job."

"Makes sense. We'll explain later, you get Ronald I'll get Jess… well.. I'll get Sammi to get Jess"

'Why am I always stuck with the incompetent ones?'

Grell and Sammi were still out on the dancefloor dancing to the current waltz, when they were rudely interrupted by a familiar, irritating reaper.

"Sammi, help! Jess got drunk again!"

"Hasn't she learned from the last time?"

"I don't know has she? WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT BECAUSE SHE'S WOBBLING ACROSS THE HALL WITHOUT THE GINGER GUY"

Sammi facepalmed, sighed (clearly irritated) and stormed over to Jess.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Jess lazily turned her body, moving like jelly "Yes *hiccup* mother~ what's the dealio with *hiccup* you. Me was just *hiccup* having fun~" Every phrase was more slurred than the last,

Sammi was not impressed.

"HA! SHE CALLED YOU MOTHER!" Lela was practically dying on the floor "CLASSIC! This reminds me of that time we were in Regensburg and we found that bar and we-"

"Lela, stop. This is serious, we're on a mission. Focus for once."

"Yes…" Lela paused and then muttered a word she would regret "mother."

WACK! Sammi's fist met her face within a split second.

"Will you shut up and help me?"

"Yep!"

They slapped Jess around the face in attempt to regain her focus.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"

It was a hopeless case since every attempt of 'snapping her out of it' was followed by a hiccup.

Meanwhile William spotted a certain ginger drunk stumbling through the crowds.

"Ronald Knox. What do you think you are doing. I will be sure to get you a pay cut for this."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I have decided to update, YAY! I don't own BlackButler, wish I did but no. Have fun reading and don't be shy to review, I will glady take any and ALL criticism. TY 3)**

"Ronald Knox. What do you think you are doing? I will be sure to get you a pay cut for this. Honestly; can no one focus for just this once?" Will stated with a voice tinted with an atmosphere which said 'Why must you be so utterly useless?'.

"OH HEe3yY mR. SPeEaarS! HAVE YOU TRIED SOME OF THIS MAGIC WATER?! ITS AWES0M3!"

"Please get your act together. We are switching partners since I cannot trust you and Goldenhive together anymore. You will go with Evergreen instead and help her find the person we are looking for."

"UUUUUGH! DO I HAVE TO…?! THAT SOUNDS SO BORING! Why can't I just- WoOAh!"

Will had had enough; he'd had enough of the carelessness of his peers; he'd had enough of the lack of focus. Just looking at his colleague's awkward movements, revolting speech and offensive alcohol odour made him regret ever training thet ginger in the first place. He seized Ronald's collar and pulled him in two inches away from his face. His emerald globes stung into those of the man in front of him.

"Knox. You are going to do as I tell you.

The situation is problematic due to your idiotic behaviour, but we were put in a group of six for a reason.

So you will go with Evergreen… and if you don't, there will be severe consequences."

He spat out the words through his teeth before continuing.

"I will personally drag you to the Higher Ups and list every mistake you have ever made. I will find a way to make sure you are never forgiven. You'll be stuck rotting away, doing this job, watching deaths of humans and lusting life for eternity.

So from now on you will follow every instruction I give you to the letter. Do you understand me?"

Ronald was so scared, not even the french champagne could change that fact. He nodded eagerly and, after gaining back the ability to speak, muttered lightly.

"And… where is she?"

"Follow me."

Somehow, Ronald was no longer drunk. Because, you know, WHO NEEDS LOGIC ANYWAYS WHEN YOU'RE DEAD?

The six regrouped and Will split up the teams.

Ronald was put with Sammi, as discussed earlier on. Grell paired up with Lela and Jess with William. These changes weren't exactly desired by the other five but, since Ronald was too scared to complain and Sammi was a logical person and understood why this had to be done, the only ones now acting problematic were Grell, Jess and Lela.

"Your sense in fashion is despicable." Grell spoke in an undertone.

"Will, eh? He seems kinda' strict, don't you think?"

Lela had the saltiest face humanely (reaperly) possible.

"Yeah.. I guess.."

Sulking and looking down with a pout, almost having a mini-tantrum she continued.

"What's the point in this anyways.."

Jess immediately picked up on the pathetic change in behaviour and informed Sammi by a simple tap on the shoulder. "Hey! Lela's being mopey and depressed, again."

Sammi groaned.

"Lela. Stop. It's irritating. Get your act together and stop acting like a spoilt brat. Get a FUCKING grip of yourself. No one cares about your problems so stop being attention seeking and hypocritical and shit because COMPLAINING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE IN LIFE...well… afterlife."

Lela sucked it up, took a deep breath and spoke the holy words;

"fine….MOTHER".

Jess suddenly dropped to the floor next to the already cackling Lela, now 'dying' of laughter. Sammi just face palmed.

The group was socialising and, surprisingly, fitting in pretty well. The group, minus William. He was looking at his 'book of deaths' and was shocked when he saw something...change...right before his wide eyes.

"This… this can't be."

"What is it WILLLL~"

"The...The locations… they… changed. They're different. And not just by a little either. There in completely different countries..." he sighed. "Why must this job be so complicated?"

"What were the countries?" A now intrigued Grell questioned.

"Scotland, Ireland, Germany, Austria-Hungary and Argentina. They do seem like a rather random choice of places."

"Argentina….." Lela muttered, she had an extremel facial expression. "Out of all the places. Argentina."

"What's wrong with Argentina?" Ronald whispered into Jess' ear.

"Her family has some weird history with the businessmen there, especially those funding the railways. And she also nev-OW!"

Jess' gossip session was interrupted by a firm slap around the head and a glare cold enough to freeze the Sahara.

"So" Lela continued. "Which country 'we going to?"

"Well, since most of the souls are in Germany I suppose we shall travel there first."

"YES!"

"LELA! CALM DOWN!"

"Okay. Sorry."

"I'll report this to the higher ups… this mission was absolutely pointless." Will looked rather annoyed as he said this in monotone, as always. The group stood still for a while when the silence was interrupted by Lela's sudden realisation;

"Wait." she began. "So… we don't have to change the group setup and stuff…"

"No."

Trying to act cool she stood still, but couldn't help letting a small hop and squeal get out.

 **ONE DAY LATER : IN BERLIN, GERMANY (/Prussia if you wanna be super-historically-accurate, but who cares?)**

The six were on a roof. As proven to Ronald the day before, William was the boss. He was standing still observing the city before him. He had made a plan of action.

"Alright. The humans are scheduled to die in four hours. Until then we will make sure that we have them pinned down so we can collect their souls when they die. Which should have happened… one day ago…And please. Focus this time."

"Sure thing boss." Jess teased, her joke topped of perfectly with a very sloppy, half-hearted salute.

Will only rolled his eyes and continued his 'orders'.

"Just like yesterday. We need to blend in with the humans here. It will be a tiny bit more difficult because of the language barrier-"

"Nope." The three women argued, "No barrier."

"Yeah. These two picked some up when they first came to help me on something, when I was still in the Germanic dispatch." Lela added on.

"Exactly. We actually have some pretty decent language skills." Sammi continued.

"We'll be fine."

The three male reapers just stared at them for a second. Maybe they weren't as stupid as they looked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in centuries, I kind of forgot it existed (look at me making excuses :3) hope you enjoy the next 2000 or so words.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**_

"You got us into this mess, Sutcliff, and as I can _clearly_ see, you don't seem to have any intentions of getting us out of it in the not-so-distant future _._ Look at the chaos you have created before you; at this rate I'll have so much overtime I might aswell not even bother _thinking_ about sleep. As reapers, and especially on this mission, we should go strictly _**unnoticed**_ _._ Honestly; you would think being a reaper as long as you have, you would have learn a lesson or two! Or at least-"

"OI!" Will's ongoing lecture was swiftly interrupted by a man suddenly standing behind what once used to be a bar counter, now only pieces of shredded wood on the ground. "Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert [1] ?" The man's trembling knees soon gave in and his slim form dropped to the floor, blonde choppy hair covering half of his face and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

William, deciding that he had to be the responsible one (as always), walked up to pained soul, bowed slightly and spoke; monotonously as ever:

"Dear Sir, I am terribly sorry for what my colleague has done to your bar. However, much to my regret and as much as I want to, there is nothing I can do to help you in this situation." This was obviously a lie, but William just simply couldn't be bothered to to clear up another one of Grell's reckless mistakes. Will expected some kind of over-dramatic: "My life is ruined" or "Jump off a cliff" reaction, but instead the man looked up at him, trying to encrypt William's words.

"Umm…...bitte was [2] ?" The bar-owners face quickly changed from one of misery to one of complete and utter confusion.

William sighed, knowing that his lack of foreign-language skills wouldn't exactly just disappear in a split second because he wanted them to. He decided the current situation was unproductive, and so turned around, slapped Grell around the face and walked out; dragging along the red-head behind him with his thumb and index finger tightly pinching Grell's ear.

At the centre of the German city stood the remaining of the team of six. The ginger was continuously tapping the tip of his shoes against the concrete waiting for his superiors to return. The loudmouth and the redhead were busy whining while the remaining female was stuck, gripping each of their shirt-collars like an owner would with a small pack of untrained puppies.

"Samiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Lela whinged on "I thought you said William and Grell would be here soon."

"Exactly!" The other two being restrained began to join in.

"Yes. I know what I said. Just wait for five minutes."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID FIVE MINUTES AGO!" The three chimed in unison. Then, as if life had finally decided to stop her suffering for just a bit, the tallest of the four was finally able to spot a pissed of William dragging a pain enduring Grell. Releasing the three she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation to exactly _why_ she had been stuck baby-sitting the three useless reapers for the past half an hour.

"Sutcliff, being the useless waste of space he is, demolished one of the bars we were investigating. We were also unable to find the person we were looking for. Did you have any better luck finding- "

Before being able to elaborate his question, he took notice of the state three of his colleagues were in. Jess and Lela were both completely soaked head to toe in what smelled like beer.

Jess' hair looked like a wig put on backwards, each strand sticking to the blazer slowly crawling down her torso due to the alcohol she was drenched in. Her tie was somehow still done-up, although the same thing could not exactly be said of her shirt. The buttons mismatched, unparalleled with the openings they were supposed to pass through. The soles of her shoes were also gradually curling off the heavy boots they were supposed to be fixated to, revealing her secret stash of miniature-weaponry she was currently desperately trying to hide.

The other of the two drenched females had her sunglasses tucked messily into the chest pocket of her blouse. Her hair, still soaked, stuck to her scalp except for one rebellious, short strand which decided to curl upwards. She was for some reason missing a sock, even though _both_ her shoes were clearly still attached to her feet. The tie once secured 'neatly' around her neck collar now depressingly sunk off her shoulder inch by inch.

Ronald not only looked like a mess (much like the other two), he also seemed to be lacking a few items of clothing, including his blazer and left shoe. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose in a rather dodgy way, one of the lenses cracked.

"How…?"

"Well. While you two were checking through all the East, we went West-ward - like you said - although…. we sort of…. didn't."

William was now curious to how it was even possible for someone to fail the mission even more than his red-haired companion.

"Elaborate."

"Sure…"

 _ **That Morning**_

" _Can I lead for once?" Lela screamed in Sami's face. Silently debating the request of the shorter reaper, she decided that one time couldn't hurt…. right?_

 _After making her decision she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a slightly irritated sigh. "Fine. Just. This. Once. Got that? We clear? Once. Then never again, okay?"_

" _Yeah, yeah. Once. Got it. Totally. Saved right here." Lela pointed to her cheeks._

" _That's not where you store information. That's where you store food, you idiot."_

" _Same thing."_

 _It was fair to say Sami's was already regretting her decision._

" _FOLLOW ME! PERSONIFICATIONS-OF-DEATH-SQUAD, MOVE OUT!" The brunette shouted and marched forward._

" _Why did she have to move dispatches at the same time as us…?" Jess grimaced in her bad luck. "I mean, we'd be punished for suicide and all… but why this?"_

" _I don't know. But for now, I guess we're kind of stuck with it."_

 _At this the brunette's ears perked, as she snapped her head back with a judgmental glare._

" _Keep walking you strange creature." Jess commanded, and Lela immediately did as she was told, jumping off the roof they were on and shouting:_

" _TO BAR NUMBER ONE!"_

 _Having no choice, the other three followed, looking back at their life (and after-life) choices, regretting every single one which even slightly doomed them to be stuck in this position._

 _After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the place they were told to investigate. It was packed with people, seeing as it was around lunchtime. Eyes scanning the beerhall like a machine, Sami decided it would be too difficult trying to find the man they were looking for in a singular group._

" _Alright. Here's what we'll do. As much as I know I will regret this later; Jess you go with Lela to search the right side of this place and me and ginger here will search the left. Understood?"_

 _Jess gave a swift nod and Lela was about to do the same; however a quick realisation came to her mind._

" _I thought you said I could be in charge for once…."_

" _Yes. I did. And being our tour-guide as 'once' enough. Now go."_

" _WHAT!? BUT THAT'S NOT FAI- " She was promptly cut off by Jess' hand cloaking over her mouth, and turning the brunette's toxic words into mere muffles._

" _Jess you're in charge. Off we go, we'll see you in a bit. Come on Ronald."_

" _Aye, aye captain." The ginger cheered, following along like a lost puppy._

" _Don't say that, it's so cringy it actually causes me physical pain."_

" _Sorry." Ronald muttered in disappointment as they walked off._

 _Lela meanwhile was desperately trying to remove Jess' hand from her mouth._

" _Oi. Why do you have to always do that? Huh? I DON'T EVEN TALK THAT MUCH." The rest of Lela's blabber Jess was attempting to block out, but to no avail. After almost thirty minutes of having to listen to Lela's endless whinging and complaining, she had had enough._

" _WHAT CAN I DO TO SHUT. YOU. UP?!"_

" _Well. We kind of are in the middle of a beer hall so…. What do you think huh?"_

" _You know what. I can live with that."_

 _On the other side of the large but crowded space were Sami and Ronald. Sami was informing Ronald on details which would probably be important in forthcoming assignments, but he didn't really care. He was sitting at the bar attempting to ask for a refreshing beverage but was interrupted when he noticed a young woman eyeing him flirtatiously from the other side of the tavern. One smirk was all it took to quickly aggravate the woman's_ husband _. The man arose from his stool and took heavy, daunting steps towards the ginger._

" _H-hey." Ronald's pitiful attempt to fix the situation was not exactly taken lightly, and the toned man rolled up his sleeves._

 _Sami had seemingly gotten a bit too intensely focused in her search and stuffed what she had just found in her pocket after hearing a cry for help from Ronald. She got up and turned around to face Ronald's direction. After watching the reaper get beaten for a few seconds, she decided it would be best to leave right about now and went to go find Lela and Jess, only to find them drunk beyond compare._

 _Now, she was stuck with a pair of drunk halfwits, and trampled ginger… and somehow had to get them back to William's meeting place._

"And now I'm here. Covered in alcohol and whatever else those three got from that cow-barn." After a quick pause, she suddenly remembered what she had found at the hellhole she had just managed to escape around an hour ago. "But, unlike the other four delinquents in our group I actually found something helpful. Although we weren't able to find the disappeared-dead person, I was able to find this." She took the item she had picked up earlier, which now revealed to be a handkerchief, and handed it to William. A small choir of "Wow. You actually did your job? How b-o-r-i-n-g." and "When did you even find that?" coming from the row of three shunned reapers now leaning against a wall.

William's eyes quickly scanned the top side of the handkerchief, which had the name: "Frederick Smithers" imprinted on it, coincidentally the name of the person whose soul they were _supposed_ to collect only a few days ago at the ball.

He let go of the suffering redhead, letting her face drop to the floor; holding the cloth in both hands to more clearly inspect the handkerchief Sami had given him. He instantly turned it around to reveal the words that stained the fabric:

"Sitneurc eaniger ilos"

Above the writing, blood had seemingly soaked into the material to create a mark which closely resembled a symbol William recognised.

"It looks strange." Jess stated once she had peeked at the object in question.

"It looks familiar." Ronald further examined what they were looking at. After a short while of silent thinking Lela pointed out:

"It looks like a rabbit."

Grell quickly joined the small inspection and squinted her eyes to try see what Lela had just mentioned. "What? Where? All there is, is just some weird lines- OH WAIT NO! There it is! Goodness that's so CUUUUUUTTTTEEEE~"

"Sweet Lucifer! You see it too? I FEEL UNDERSTOOD!"

"'Course I can see it, it's so cool, must be one of those illusion things- "

"HEY!" William and Sammy simultaneously yelled.

"The adults are trying to talk." Sammy added. "Besides, it doesn't even look like a rabbit."

Grell and Lela looked down, sulking quietly.

"If anything, it looks more like a pentagram…" William muttered without thinking, but when he realised what he had just said his eyes shot open in realisation.

"Pentagram huh?" The words rolled off Sami's lips in pure intrigue.

"I think we should just go back to the dispatch for now and tell the Higher Ups what happened and then go from there." Sami glanced at the other reapers now behind her. "Okay, maybe we can skip out a few of today's…. _complications_."

"Sounds like plan, Miss. Evergreen."

 **Translations:**

Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert [1] = What the hell happened here?

bitte was [2] = Sorry what?


End file.
